<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by bonjour_rainycity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796165">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjour_rainycity/pseuds/bonjour_rainycity'>bonjour_rainycity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Reader is part of the fellowship, mild comfort fic, reader is gender-neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjour_rainycity/pseuds/bonjour_rainycity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When doubts creep in, Aragorn and the Reader offer each other what comfort they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Reader, Aragorn | Estel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Outside, the wind howls, and snow that I cannot see but can feel to my bones whips around, threatening to enter our shelter and extinguish the fire we worked hard to kindle.</p><p class="p1">We’ve been traveling for weeks, and this is the first night in a while that we’ve made proper camp and taken an extended rest. I share the joy of my hobbit friends at this respite, but I can feel the agitation rolling off our more experienced travelers. Aragorn and Legolas, who are both quite used to crossing country in various horrid weather, stand near the front of the cave, speaking elvish in hushed tones. If it were up to them, I do not think we would have rested tonight, but the hobbits’ height threatened to bury them in snow, and Boromir and I, human as we are, probably couldn’t have made it much farther in this frigid temperature. As it is, I’ve sat in front of the fire for half an hour and have only just regained feeling in my fingers and toes. I hope we can clear this mountain soon and return to the grass and warmth I am accustomed to.</p><p class="p1">Despite the mixed feelings about our stop, our bodies all long for rest, and most find it quickly. By the time the fire dies down, only Aragorn and I remain awake. He has not moved from his position near the mouth of the cave, keeping diligent watch. Though in all honesty, I’m not sure how well he can see or hear through this darkness and wailing wind.</p><p class="p1">After a quick glance at my sleeping companions, I gather the thermos I’ve kept near to the fire, standing and walking quietly to the front of the cave. I sidle up next to the Ranger, automatically pulling my cloak tighter around me. It is <em>freezing</em> up here.</p><p class="p1">Aragorn gives me a sidelong glance, his lips quirking up slightly at the edges, before returning his eyes to the dark expanse in front of us. “If you are cold, you should not have strayed from the fire.”</p><p class="p1">I shrug, trying to seem less affected by the biting temperature. “I’m just getting used to the wind, is all. Besides, I cannot sleep. Would you like me to take over watch until Legolas awakes?”</p><p class="p1">At this, Aragorn actually smiles fully, shaking his head against a laugh. “You can barely see ten feet in front of you at dusk, let alone in the middle of a night during a blizzard. I thank you for your offer but must, for the safety of us all, decline.” He smirks at his dig as well as my less-than-pleased expression.</p><p class="p1">“Rude, but true enough,” I allow, biting back a smile of my own. “Well, if I cannot help with watch, perhaps I can persuade you to eat something? You have not moved from this spot since we arrived.” I bring my hand from under my cloak, presenting him with the thermos of soup I saved from supper.</p><p class="p1">He takes it gratefully, smiling into the mug after taking a sip. “Who knew Gimli was such a competent cook?”</p><p class="p1">“He must have <em>some</em> redeeming qualities, you know,” I jest, looking over my shoulder at our loudly snoring companion. I do love Gimli, despite how his noisiness kept me up for our first ten nights of travel.</p><p class="p1">Aragorn and I slip into an easy silence, and I let my eyes drag over the darkness in front of me. He’s right — I can’t see a thing. “Will we continue on tomorrow?” Part of me hopes that we will stay in the cave and wait out the storm, but a larger part knows that’s just wishful thinking.</p><p class="p1">Aragorn confirms my thoughts. “We will have no choice. Time is not a luxury we have…every day, the enemy grows stronger, and we are still worlds away from completing our task.”</p><p class="p1">The nearly undetectable note of vulnerability in his voice causes me to examine his face more closely. From the onset, Aragorn became the unspoken leader of our group, the one who bears the burden of many difficult choices, who picks us up and forces us on when it all becomes too much. Rare is a moment that he allows himself to express worry, or fear, or doubt, or any human emotion, really. He is trusting me here, and I don’t want to mess this up.</p><p class="p1">Thinking over my words carefully, I turn and step into his line of sight, so he has to look at me. “I believe in us, Aragorn, and I believe in you. The road ahead is long and difficult, but I know that we will accomplish our goal. The ring will be destroyed, and the evil will leave our lands.”</p><p class="p1">He regards me for a moment, saying nothing. Just when I think that perhaps he has no intention of reacting at all, he opens his cloak and pulls my back against his chest, wrapping the cloak around us once more. I relax into the arms that encircle my waist, slightly surprised at his sudden show of affection. Over our travels, we’ve had what I call ‘moments’ — spots in time where one of us tests the border of what is acceptable of a platonic relationship. This is one such instance, and nothing in me wants to object. Because here, in the midst of uncertainty and fear and the weight of the world on our shoulders, he offers himself as an anchor, a respite. I lay my head against his chest, hoping that I can do the same for him.</p><p class="p1">His lips find the top of my head and he shifts his weight to lean on me a little, obviously exhausted, despite his earlier claims. “Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">A feeling of warmth spreads through me, helping me fight my way through this cold, and I reach a hand up to rest against his neck, running my fingers through the ends of his hair.</p><p class="p1">Legolas finds us like this when he comes to switch for watch, but says nothing, allowing us to get away with nothing but a knowing smile. I return to my place near the fire, the desire for sleep heavy in my bones.</p><p class="p1">But as I begin to drift off, the slightest of sounds prompts me to open my eyes. Aragorn pulls his bedroll closer to mine, placing himself between me and the cold coming from the opening of the cave. Working hard to fight a smile, I close my eyes, and sleep much more peacefully than I have in weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts. If you like my content, you can find this story and more on my Tumblr (@bonjour-rainycity)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>